Life Begins With Death
by TearsOfHate13
Summary: usual story...Kikyo and Inuyasha seen together...but...some diffrences...please read...better story than summary. M for future lemons & language sesshomaru will be more into story
1. Learning pain

Kagome

_Damn him! But…I guess I should have known. The sneaking away…everything…I guess that's what I get for loving a jerk. _

Kagome sighed and sat down. She tried to hold it all in, but it came out. She cried and cried, the tears stinging her eyes before rolling down her pale cheeks.

_I thought he loved me…I thought we could be together!_

Kagome laid her head in her hands and wept while the images replayed in her mind.

_Kagome wondered why Inuyasha was acting so strange. He seemed almost paranoid. He would let Kagome get near him. She was so worried about him! One night he left around 2:00 am, a little early for Inuyasha, and even more suspicious. Kagome snuck out as well and followed him into the forest and when he finally stopped at a clearing, she hid behind a bush. Out of no where (or so it seemed) Kikyo came out into the clearing. Kagome knew she should leave, but she couldn't move. She watched in horror as they fucked each other. The more Kagome watched the angrier she got. But then, her anger turned into sadness, and the tears came. Inuyasha must of smelt the saltiness of her tears, because he stooped suddenly (leaving a not-so-satisfied Kikyo on the ground) and walked over the bush where Kagome was hiding. He slowly peered over the bush, nothing. Kagome had left, her heart broken. _

Inuyasha

Inuyasha could sense it, an evil demonic aura. Naraku was near.

_Damn them! Why did Sango have to leave now? And why did Miroku have to go with her? Wait, what a stupid question, I know exactly why. Shit, I will just have to go on my own, I can handle it._

Inuyasha took off running in the direction of the aura, his tetsuiga at hand. Not too long later, he came upon Naraku's castle.

"Hello Inuyasha." Came a voice from somewhere in the castle

_Kagura_

"I see you came alone this time. Good. Now your friends won't die along side you."

"Where is Naraku?"

"Hm, now why should I tell you?"

"Damn, I'm just going to have to kill you then if you won't tell me!"

Inuyasha ran at Kagura fool speed, the Tetsuiga ready for battle. He took a swing at her, but she quickly moved, and sent her blades flying at him. He quickly dodged.

"Inuyasha, tell me, does Kagome know you are fucking Kikyo?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha took another swing with no prevail.

"Ah, so I see she doesn't. Poor thing, she'll be crushed!"

"Damn it! Shut up!" Inuyasha attempted to strike her down with a wind scar, but again, he failed.

"Or should I say…she is crushed…"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Are you sure she doesn't know Inuyasha?"

_The smell of tears, the rustling in the bushes…no! She couldn't have…NO!_

"You're lying!"

"Am I? I think you know the truth."

Inuyasha was enraged. He hurt the woman he loved, and here was being taunted by it. He couldn't take it.

"Oh Inuyasha, you fucked Kikyo, a woman who will never really be alive, instead of Kagome, the woman who always loved you, who risked her life for you countless times. The woman who is alive! Oh wait, who _was_ alive."

Inuyasha screamed and ran at Kagura; he was almost foaming at the mouth. His eyes glowed red.

Kagura attacked, but failed, Inuyasha took advantage of it and attacked with the wind scar. Hit. Kagura fell to her knees, blood trickling down her lips and chin. Her stomach a bloody mess.

"Damn it bitch, now you die!"

Kagura only smiled and said, "Ah, but I welcome death. But before I die…Kana!"

Out if the dark entrance of the castle walked Kana carrying her mirror. Kana walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, look into the mirror and see the woman you love die!"

Inuyasha looked into the mirror afraid of what he was about to see. The scene played out before him.


	2. The Death of Life

Kikyo had Kagome by the throat, with her gasping for air, hanging over the edge of a cliff.

"I am tired of you interfering! Inuyasha will be mine!"

Kagome couldn't speak and just clawed at Kikyo's fingers, trying to ease the pain throbbing through her.

"What does he even see in you? You're a pathetic reincarnation of me."

Kikyo paused and looked at Kagome, struggling for breath, and trying to scream.

"Are you trying to scream for Inuyasha? He won't come, you don't matter to him!"

Kagome stopped struggling so much, and felt tears well up in her eyes, stinging them and blurring her vision of Kikyo trying to kill her.

"You know he doesn't love you, you were there! You saw us together!"

Kagome gave up completely. She simply closed her eyes.

"NOW DIE!"

With a simple gesture, Kagome was tossed off the cliff. She did not scream, she merely fell. Kikyo watched Kagome hit the ground before laughing and walking away.

Inuyasha watched in pure terror as Kagome died right before him.

"Now you see Inuyasha, your selfishness has ended the life of your precious Kagome. The women who stayed with you through these years, the one who comforted you, the one who saved your life and put her own at risk! YOU KILLED HER INUYASHA!" Kagura screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Inuyasha yelled. He picked up his mighty sword and with one swipe, destroyed the last remains of Kagura, but no before she said, "Do you still love Kikyo Inuyasha?" and with that, Kagura was gone.

Inuyasha was furious; he crushed the mirror taking Kana with it. But he could not stay furious, for once he got back to camp, he cried and screamed at himself for letting Kagome die.

_How could I let her die? Why did I betray her like that? Do I still love Kikyo? No, of course not…I can't, she killed Kagome!_

"Inuyasha, what happened!" came the voices of Miroku and Sango.

"She…I didn't mean to…I loved her…she…." Stuttered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, tell us, what happened?"

"Kagome is…dead…"

"No! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO INUYASHA?" Sango cried.

"She saw…me…Kikyo….together…"

"INUYASHA YOU BASTARD!"

"Kikyo…she…threw Kagome…off…the cliff…"

"NO, PLEASE, NO!" Sango collapsed into Miroku and sobbed. Miroku as well began to tear. Kagome was the best person they had known, she was honest, caring, and a willing to risk her life for all of them. And she was gone.

"Inuyasha, where is her body?" Sango managed to ask.

Inuyasha was silent for a minute, and then got up and began to walk into the forest hoping to find the familiar cliff he saw in the mirror. Sango and Miroku knew where he was going, and slowly followed behind, with Sango still sobbing.

When they arrived at the cliff where Kagome died, they saw nothing, no Kagome, nothing.

"Inuyasha, are sure this is the place?" Miroku asked.

"Yes damnit!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO SNAP AND MIROKU INUYASHA! HE DIDN'T BREAK KAGOME'S HEART!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha was silent he had nothing to say to her. It was all true.

"Are you three looking for someone?" came a dark and too familiar voice.

"Naraku, what do you want?" Snarled Inuyasha.

"I would like to introduce you to my new slave…"

Naraku took a step to the side and revealed dark haired woman with her head bent down. She was dressed in a simple black kimono with a gray vine wrapping around the bottom with a blood red rose painted at the top. Her arms draped in silk grey cloth.

"Who the hell are you?"

In his cold dark voice, Naraku spoke, "I call her, Kagome."

At that the dark haired woman lifted her head and took one of the swords latched on her side and attacked.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered…


	3. the return

"DAMN YOU NARAKU, YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome lunged once more at Inuyasha without prevail.

"Kagome, come here." Naraku demanded in a calm but very cold voice.

Kagome walked back towards Naraku and bowed down before him. Naraku lifted her chin and had her rise to meet him at eye level.

"Don't you lay a fucking hand on her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She is mine now Inuyasha; I will do to her whatever I please." Naraku stopped, but raised his eyebrows in a cruel manner as to remember something. "You know, when I found her, she was still alive and breathing, badly injured, but alive nonetheless."

"SHUT UP!"

"When I went to her, she neither flinched nor struggled to get away, she just lay there, as though her heart was broken, and she was giving up."

"GOD DAMNIT, SHUT UP!"

"Why would her heart be broken Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was silent.

"Hm…Kagome is an exceptional beauty, wouldn't you say?"

"Don't you touch her!"

Naraku simply wrapped his arm around Kagome, and slowly, with his tongue, licked up the side of Kagome's face starting at her chin and ending by her ear. Inuyasha grew furious, his eyes beginning to glow red.

"Don't be angry Inuyasha, you still have Kikyo…" Naraku said, his voice drifting off as he flew into the sky, Kagome following behind him.

Sango now spoke, "Inuyasha, you are truly, the worst demon I have ever known…I hate you. You broke Kagome's heart, and let Naraku have her!"

"No…I didn't…"

"Inuyasha, do you still love Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha said nothing, and only looked down, confirming that he still did.

"Inuyasha, you might as well be Naraku, because you, are just as evil." Miroku said, taking Sango into his arms and walking off into the forest, leaving Inuyasha with his sad self.

Um…sorry….short chapter, I am working on it, hope to post more soon…


	4. WARNING LEMONS

"Kagome, come here." Naraku said in a cold voice.

Kagome complied an walked to him where he sat at the edge of his bed. Naraku looked her over quickly before ripping her kimono off with one strike. Kagome neither flinched nor tried to escape; she only stayed still and looked down.

"Kagome, you certainly are a treat. Such a beautiful face, and a figure that any man would want."

With that, Naraku pulled Kagome into a kiss. A hungry kiss. He then stood up and threw her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He quickly untied his pants revealing a very hard member.

"Is this your first time Kagome?"

Kagome nodded.

"Good. Inuyasha was a fool to not take you for himself."

Naraku then, without any warning, forced himself into Kagome. She only whimpered for a second and became silent while he thrust in and out pleasuring himself. After his release he ordered Kagome on her knees while he shoved his member into her mouth. At first she did nothing, then he grabbed her head and pushed in back and forth until she realized what she had to do. When he once again released, she spit and sputtered not knowing what to do.

"You were a good fuck." Naraku said in his even colder voice.

He left Kagome lying there, stripped. She hadn't realized what had happened, but when it suddenly came, she sobbed, big, heavy shoulder racking sobs. Tears streaked down her cold face. Suddenly she stopped. Naraku chose to be with her. To fuck her. Inuyasha chose Kikyo because he loved her.

_Maybe Naraku loves me. Maybe someone does care. _

Later

"Kagome lets go!" It was Kagura.

"Coming." Kagome replied in a low, sad voice.

Kagome climbed alongside Kagura and flew off into the night sky.

"Kagura, where are we going?" Kagome asked in an expressionless tone.

"To find Inuyasha." Kagura said, in a tone almost meant to hurt Kagome.

_I don't think I can see him again_

Kagome was silent and just looked at the ground hundreds of feet below her. It seemed to be forever before they arrived at a small shrine. Kagura used her wind powers to blow it away revealing Shippo, Sango, Miroku, but Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

Inuyasha-

"Inuyasha, what troubles you? Do you not love me?" Kikyo asked.

No answer.

"Is it that pathetic reincarnation of me you desire? If so, it is too late! You chose me Inuyasha!"

Still no answer.

Suddenly there was a familiar scent in the air.

_Kagura and Naraku_

Inuyasha left Kikyo just standing there, speechless, as he ran towards the scent. Following the scent, he came upon a shrine. There he found his old companions, and Kagome…

Kagome was different though. Her soft brown eyes were now a dull grey. Her usually radiant face and pink cheeks were pale. And her smell…was not hers. It was Naraku's.

_DAMN HIM, HE FUCKED HER! HE TOUCHED HER! I WILL KILL HIM FOR THIS!_


	5. Still UNloved

"Naraku! How dare you touch Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, rage pulsing through his voice.

"Inuyasha, you cannot speak to me in such a manor, seeing as how you snuck around her back and chose not to be with her. YOU CHOSE TO BREAK HER HEART!"

"FUCK YOU NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran full speed at Naraku, his tetsuiga withdrawn.

Naraku simply moved away and began to say, "Inuyasha, you were such a fool to leave Kagome. She is simply divine. The way her naked body curves just so. The way it feels to just be inside her. To fuck her. And even better, the way you can shove your cock in her mouth and she just takes it!"

Inuyasha was more furious than anyone had ever seen. His eyes began to glow red. He began to change.

Kagome couldn't speak, she could only stare at the half demon that broke her heart. She looked at Inuyasha, and when he finally looked at her. She flashed him a terrible look of sadness and hurt. She then looked to Miroku and Sango and gave them a smile, telling them everything was going to be ok. To shippo, she couldn't look, his eyes were filling with tears. Lord, how she just wanted to hold him close one last time.

"Kagura take care of them. All that talk of Kagome got me aroused." Naraku said as he grabbed Kagome and took off.

"Kagome! Sango screamed as she attempted to follow but was grabbed by Miroku before she could do anything.

Kagome and Naraku disappeared into the night sky as Inuyasha was left in the dust to deal with his dark deeds.

Back at Naraku's castle Kagome sat at the edge of her bed waiting for Naraku to come in and take her once more.

_Maybe he really does love me. Maybe if I do well, he will love me the way Inuyasha loves Kikyo. _

By now everything Kagome knew was being questioned. Slowly her view on reality started to deform and disappear.

"Kagome." Naraku said as he walked in.

Kagome smiled. Naraku had never seen her smile towards him. It only made him want her more.

Naraku walked towards the edge of the bed where Kagome sat. Before he could do anything, Kagome started to untie his pants and remove them. Then she took his cock and began to stroke it so lightly and made it grow very hard. Naraku moaned. Then he pushed him back some and went down on her knees. She carefully licked the tip of his cock and eventually engulfed his whole penis in her mouth. She began to move her head back and forth faster and faster, making him moan louder and louder. He finally released and she swallowed with little difficulty. Then, she went over and sat on the bed, waiting for the next move. Naraku advanced toward her and removed her clothing and forcefully puched her back on the bed. He was much more aggressive this time. But Kagome wanted to please him, so she went along. He grabbed her hand and pinned them above her head then spread her legs to allow himself more access. He thrust into her and moved in and out increasing his speed each time. Harder and harder he went into her. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned at the pleasure she allowed herself to feel this time. Something different happened this time though. An amazing feeling inside, and orgasm. It made her almost scream. Naraku kept going until he finally released. Went he stood up and walked away, Kagome said, "I love you." Naraku said nothing and walked away.

Kagome didn't understand, she tried to please his. She gave him everything he wanted. Why did he not love her?

Kagome wept into her arms until she fell asleep.

_I am unlovable, I have no reason to live. I want to die. _


End file.
